Questions
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: (Ada pertanyaan? Ada. ...tapi kupikir sepertinya tidak.) Connor dan sejuta pertanyaan tak terucap tentang sang Ayah. [Warns: possibly OOC. RnR?]


Ada saat dimana Connor akan memikirkan sang Ayah yang bahkan tidak ia temui dalam jangka waktu sebulan sekali.

Pada waktu istirahatnya yang sangat sedikit; kala manik hitamnya menatap jauh pemandangan di depannya dari atas dahan pohon dimana ia berdiam, di sela-sela waktu senggangnya mengintai target. Dan kadang ia mengutuk pikirannya sendiri untuk itu—terutama untuk yang terakhir, karena yang benar saja, dia butuh fokus penuh untuk melaksanakan misi dengan sempurna. Bukan untuk memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa disebut Ayah kalau dia tidak menyumbang kromosom untuknya.

Dan kala ia memikirkan ayahnya, ada banyak pertanyaan dan pikiran-pikiran yang sepertinya tak pernah letih berlalu-lalang di pikirannya mengenai, yah, pria Inggris itu. Oh Connor merasa bisa merilis buku sendiri jika ia mau menulis semua pertanyaan itu satu persatu—tapi tidak, terima kasih, menulis bukan keahliannya. Ia tidak cocok berhubungan dengan pena kertas dan duduk diam begitu saja; ia lebih suka melompat di antara dedahanan pohon mengambil bulu elang di atas tebing atau mengintai di atas gedung. Kembali ke topik utama, soal pertanyaan itu, meskipun Connor tentunya akan enggan jika harus menyebutkan semuanya, tetapi ada beberapa pertanyaan yang terus melintasi pikirannya, sebut saja:

Apa yang sedang Ayah pikirkan saat ini, saat ia sedang (tidak sengaja) memikirkannya?  
 _Entahlah, mungkin merancang segala rencana dan hal-hal yang dibutuhkan untuk memperluas kekuasaannya dan teman-teman Templarnya, bagaimana ia bisa tahu?_

Apakah Ayah mencintai Ibu?  
 _Ini konyol, mengingat umurnya sudah menginjak kepala dua, kenapa ia harus peduli soal ini? Kenapa juga pertanyaan ini tidak pernah lepas dari kepalanya sejak ia kecil? Kenapa juga ia harus tahu apa jawabannya? Bukankah Ayah yang memerintahkan untuk membakar desa?_

Kenapa Ayah tidak membunuhnya saja saat itu?  
 _Haytham sudah menjawab, sebenarnya, saat ia bertanya di kali sekian pertemuan mereka yang luar biasa jarang, tapi itu lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan daripada jawaban dan astaga Connor kenapa kau tidak bertanya lebih jauh dan malah diam membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?_

Apakah Ayahnya benar-benar menjatuhkan hukuman mati padanya?  
 _Ayolah, Ayahnya itu memang kejam tapi—kembali ke pertanyaan sebelumnya._

Ayah itu—bukan sepenuhnya seseorang yang kaku, dingin, dan tidak berperasaan kan?  
 _Ini sulit, berapa kalipun Connor mencoba menjawab sendiri pertanyaan ini; sejauh observasi Connor pada pertemuan singkat mereka ayahnya itu memang kaku, dingin, ia mampu membunuh yang tidak bersalah karena kealahan kecil, ia kejam, bahkan di depan putranya sendiri semua itu tidak luntur sama sekali tapi—entahlah, Connor dan firasatnya berkata 'kau belum melihat semuanya' dan bagaimana bisa pertemuan singkat dijadikan kesimpulan?_

Apakah ia bisa mengubah cara pikir ayahnya itu dan membuat mereka bersatu, Assassin dan Templar, menghindari pertumpahan darah?  
 _Ayahnya itu sama keras kepalanya dengan dia; mungkin sesungguhnya Connor lah yang mendapat sifat keras kepalanya ini dari sang ayah, tapi intinya seperti itu. Tentu saja, seperti sang ayah yang gigih membujuk dia, Connor juga gigih membujuk sang ayah._

Apakah Ayahnya itu pernah memikirkan soal dia?  
 _Dan bahkan pikirannya sendiri terdiam, jedanya lama, disusul 'tidak tahu,' dan sebelum ia menyadarinya, raut wajahnya telah berubah._

Tapi seberapa banyak dan seberapa mengganggu pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu di pikirannya, ketika sosok sang Ayah menjelma nyata di depan matanya Connor hanya bisa terdiam. Segala pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya menguap bagai embun pagi. Seolah raut wajah sang Ayah yang netral tetapi kaku dan dingin itu membuat pikirannya terkunci seketika.

 _(Ada pertanyaan?  
Ada. ...tapi kupikir sepertinya tidak. Aku tidak yakin, kau ingin menanyakan apa?)_

Seperti saat ini misalnya, saat ia menemukan sosok sang Ayah di tengah hutan berselimut salju, menyalakan api unggun di depannya sementara ia duduk bersandar di sebuah batang pohon di belakang punggungnya. Pria berpenampilan _native american_ dibalik jubah _assassin_ itu tetap tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat ia melompat turun dari atas dahan ke belakang pohon dimana Ayahnya, Haytham, bersandar.

 _(Ada satu pertanyaan sebenarnya, tapi ini jauh sangat berbeda dari biasanya, 'apakah Ayah menyadari keberadaanku di sini?')_

Dan saat ia bergerak mendekat, tanpa suara, Connor masih betanya-tanya apakah sang Ayah menyadari keberadaannya atau apakah ia hanya pura-pura tidak sadar dan akan menyambarnya mendadak atau—

Connor memutuskan untuk berdeham.

Menghasilkan sebuah reaksi yang sebenarnya cukup menarik tapi agak menakutkan, sang Ayah melompat berdiri ke depan lalu berputar, pisau dilempar menuju ke kepalanya sebelum jarinya di atas pelatuk dan diarahkan tepat ke kepalanya—semuanya dilakukan dalam waktu kurang dari tiga detik. Sementara menghindari lemparan pisau dan memasang kuda-kuda, Connor mengulang pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia memang tidak mau melawan sang Ayah di masa mudanya.

"Connor." Ujar sang Ayah, sorot tajamnya berubah menjadi sedikit membelalak dan pistolnya diturunkan saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ayah." Jawab Connor, menganggukan kepalanya halus, dan memperhatikan bagaimana sang ayah menaruh kembali senjatanya dan tanpa sadar membuatnya kembali dari posisi kuda-kuda.

Sang Ayah lalu kembali duduk bersandar di tempat awalnya, seolah mengabaikan putranya itu, tetapi ia melambaikan tangan _casual_ padanya, yang Connor artikan sebagai 'duduklah dimana pun kau mau dan mari kita bicara.' Kenapa ia mengerti? Berada di beberapa misi bersama sang ayah membuatnya mengerti beberapa perintah, yang mana adalah hal yang cukup berguna baginya. Jadi ia menurut, mengambil tempat di seberang sang ayah, bersandar di pohon di belakangnya pula, api unggun memisahkan mereka.

Keheningan itu terasa mematikan, Connor berpikir, maniknya tidak berani barang sedikit melihat sang Ayah di seberangnya, ia hanya duduk hoodie menutupi wajah dan pandangannya fokus pada derak kayu yang perlahan terbakar habis api di depannya. Tapi lalu ia memberanikan diri menaikkan jarak pandangnya dan mendapati sang Ayah yang sedang menutup matanya, relaksasi, wajahnya yang memang termakan usia terlihat lelah; apa yang dia lakukan seharian ini? Dan sepertinya sang Ayah sadar telah diperhatikan, karena manik hitamnya terbuka tipis dan sebuah pertanyaan terlontar,

"Ada pertanyaan, Coonor?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Itu impulsif. Lagipula ia memang penasaran, di pedalaman hutan seperti ini sendirian, jangan bilang ia melacak seseorang tetapi kehilangan jejak—seperti saat mereka mengejar Benjamin saat itu.

Ada jeda sejenak, disana, "bukan apa-apa, sungguh. Mengumpulkan informasi sendiri, terima kasih pada seseorang yang memotong jalur kontak kami." Lanjutnya, aksen Britishnya kental penuh ejekan dan Connor mendengus. "Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Connor terdiam sejenak. Pandangannya kembali turun pada derak kayu dna api kecil yang sebentar lagi akan padam.

( _Yang mana yang ingin kau tanyakan?)_

Dan sepertinya, mungkin ia terdiam terlalu lama, karena selanjutnya ia menangkap sang Ayah yang berdiri, membersihkan sedikit bagian belakang bajunya dari salju yang menempel dan menautkan kedua tangannya di belakang—gesturnya yang biasa.

"Kau bebas, benar? Ikuti aku, kalau begitu."

Connor ditinggalkan dengan agak terkejut disana, sebelum ia bangkit berdiri dan menggeram halus karena sepertinya Haytham tidak akan mendengar kata 'tidak' darinya. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk meninggalkan sang Ayah begitu saja, maksudnya, ia tidak bisa melompati pepohonan, Connor bisa meninggalkannya dengan sangat mudah.

Tapi toh ia menemukan kakinya melangkah mengikuti langkah sang Ayah begitu saja, lalu tidak lama kemudian ia sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Pergi kemana kita?"

Ada gumaman halus disana, asalnya dari Haytham, sebelum ia menjawab, "kau akan tahu." Dan lagi-lagi Connor mendengus halus tanda tidak senang karenanya. Memang apa susahnya, berhenti menjadi menyebalkan pada putra sendiri dan menjawab satu pertanyaan sederhana?

Kedua iris hitam Connor memperhatikan punggung sang Ayah dari belakang—karena sebelumnya ia memang mengurangi tempo langkhnya dan memutuskan berjalan di belakangnya. Jika dilihat dari belakang seperti ini, jika jubah merah itu disingkirkan, ia benar-benar akan terlihat seperti seorang pria Inggris biasa. Pria Inggris berpendidikan yang datang untuk penelitian—atau dokter, mungkin? Dan imajinasi liarnya membayangkan bagaimana jika sang Ayah menggunakan jubah Assassin, seperti apa jubahnya jika terlihat dari belakang?

(Ini mengingatkannya pada salah satu pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya, 'apakah Assassin dan Templar bisa bersatu?' yang pikiran idealis Connor pikir tentu saja bisa, dengan perantara ia dan sang Ayah, kenapa tidak?)

Tapi Connor teringat akan bagaimana keras kepalanya Haytham yang selalu menekankan bahwa ia benar dan Connor adalah seseorang yang 'tidak peduli' dan 'memilih jalan yang salah,' itu membuatnya mengernyit halus karena tidak senang. Kristal putih yang perlahan turun dari langit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikiran yang berkecamuk, pemuda bernama asli Ratonhnhaké:ton mendongak ke atas dan sejenak mengagumi langit abu bertabur kristal dikelilingi pilar putih pepohonan beku.

Ketika ia melihat ke depan, Ayahnya telah berdiri di depan sebuah pohon cemara berhiaskan lampu-lampu kecil bagai kunang-kunang bertengger pada daun. Sejak kapan ia sampai di sini, Connor tidak mengerti. Ada lampu jalan di sekitar pohon itu, pula, lalu ia melihat pemukiman desa di bawah sana—ah, mereka ternyata sedekat itu dengan peradaban.

Connor melangkah maju dan berdiri di samping sang Ayah, memperhatikan pohon itu dari jarak yang lebih dekat. Ia baru menyadari kalau lampu-lampu itu bergantian menyala dan redup, membuatnya semakin mirip dengan kunang-kunang yang kerlap-kerlip di malam hari. Ditambah dengan salju yang turun—menambah anggun dan indah pemandangan di depannya, Connor terkesan sejenak, walau raut wajahnya seolah tak berubah.

"Connor," Haytham membuat gestur dengan tangannya, menunjuk sesuatu di bawah pohon, di dalam timbunan salju, "ambil itu untukku."

Dan Connor lebih dari mengerti Ayahnya tidak mau ditentang, ia melangkah mendekati pohon itu, berjongkok di depannya, dan menemukan apa yang diinginkan sang ayah. Awalnya hanya terlihat seperti kilauan tidak jelas, tapi begitu ia menariknya, itu adalah sebuah pedang. Lengkap dengan sarungnya. Connor berdiri dan menyodorkan pedang itu pada sang Ayah, tapi Haytham tidkak menerimanya. Connor mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Simpan itu." Perintah tidak jelas lain dari Haytham.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menatap sang Ayah di depannya datar, "aku tidak suka menggunakan pedang." Karena pedang mengingatkannya pada Templar, pada Ayahnya, ia merasa ada yang salah jika ia menggunakan pedang untuk bertarung—bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menggunakan senjata itu.

"Kapan aku menyuruhmu menggunakannya?" Jeda, "simpan."

Pandangan Connor semakin datar. Tapi ia menurut, menggenggam pedang bersarung cokelat sederhana bergagang perak berpelintur rumit itu untuk ia bawa pulang. Ia kembali ke posisi awalnya, lalu, tepatnya ke samping sang Ayah, dan mulai memperhatikan pedang di tangannya. Sarungnya sederhana, tetapi tampak kuat, dan cukup ringan. Ukurannya pas untuk tinggi badannya dan pegangannya pas di telapak tangannya. Connor membuka pedang itu sedikit, dan menemukan ukiran huruf 'R' halus bergaya _vintage_ di salah satu bilahnya.

Connor terdiam. Dan Haytham pun sepertinya menyadari hal tersebut, terbukti dengan ia yang berkata,

"Selamat Natal, nak."

Mungkin hanya Tuhan, bawahannya, dan Haytham sendiri yang tahu bagaimana ia bisa mengetaui nama asli Connor ketika ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengatakan apa pun soal itu. Tetapi memikirkan wajah lelah sang Ayah, yang kemungkinan disebabkan oleh bagaimana ia mencari informasi soal dirinya demi mendapatkan sepenggal nama tradisional hanya untuk diukirkan pada benda yang mungkin akan menjadi senjata makan tuan bagi dirinya sendiri membuat Connor menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku bukan seorang umat kristiani, Ayah?"

"Benarkah? Tidakkah Achilles mengajarimu soal agama dan kepercayaan?"

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan berdiri di depan pohon cemara berkilau kunang-kunang, keheningannya terasa menyenangkan, percakapan mengalir halus. Untuk pertama kalinya, tidak ada darah atau pun ancaman di antara mereka.

(Connor tidak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa semua pertanyaannya telah benar-benar menguap dan menyisakan sebuah ketenangan dalam pikirannya ketika ia menatap pedang yang ia genggam di tangan.

Mungkin, hanya mungkin, pikirannya telah memilih untuk menorehkan kata 'percaya' sebagai jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya itu.)

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed III by Ubisoft**_

 _ **.**_

A/N: (Sfx: Noctrune, Op 9 No 2 by Chopin)

So haiii semuanyaaa. Saya memutuskan untuk meramaikan fandom gurun ini huhuhu walau saya akan lebih fokus ke Kenway faimly saga :"D  
Salam kenal semuanya, Revantio here. Please call me Reva or Revan or whatever nickcnames you'd like to. Seperti biasa, kritik saran fave follow sangat diapresiasi. Dan siapa tau kita bisa ributin AC bareng (wink). Revantio log off, see you next fic time!


End file.
